BlackRose: The Apprentice
by blackwings23
Summary: *COMPLETED!* They were kids,they were best friends.She was kidnapped,he was heartbroken.She's a heartless crook,he's the Tomoeda's greatest hero.What happens when these 2 meet up again?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura

Summary: They were kids, they were best friends. She was kidnapped, he was heartbroken. She's a heartless crook, he's Tomoeda's greatest hero. What happens whe these too meet up again?

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

Sakura: 16

Syaoran: 18

Tomoyo: 16

Eriol: 17

* * *

Flashback:

_Hey Sakura! An innocent voice called out Sakura's name. _

_Hi Syaoran. You want to play a game? she asked. _

_Sure what game? he asked. How about hide and go seek? she suggested. _

_Okay! You hide, I'll seek. _

_Syaoran ran to a tree and counted to 10, while Sakura went and hide. _

_This is a perfect spot, she thought. He'll never find me here. _

_She hid behind an old truck near the sidewalk. Ready or not here I come! Syaoran shouted. He started looking everywhere for Sakura._

_Meanwhile, 2 guys were sitting in a car on the other side of the street. _

_Rei! The boss said he needs someone to do his work for him. Someone no one would suspect, guy number 1 said. _

_I know I heard. But where are we going find someone like that? guy number 2 said. _

_Hey Rei check it out. It's some little girl, guy number 1 said. _

_You thinking what I'm thinking? guy number 2 asked, looking at each other with a sinister look on his face._

_Syaoran popped his head out from in front of the car and tagged Sakura._

_Found you! he said and started running. _

_Sakura laughed and chased Syaoran around the park. When she finally corned him, sh was getting ready to tag him. But stopped as she saw a shadow approaching from behind her._

_Hey what are you doing, asked Syaoran._

_He maybe a kid but he's not stupid. He knew something was wrong. Sakura screamed as the 2 men grabbed her from behind and stuffed her in a bag._

_Hey leave her alone! yelled Syaoran._

_He jumped on the one of the men's back and bit his arm. The man screamed in pain and threw Syaoran against the tree so hard it knocked him out cold._

_They literally threw her in the back of the car and quickly drove off. No one ever knew what happened to her after that. She was all over the news. Her family and friends had a search party. She was never found._

End of Flashback:

That was 10 years ago, we were only kids. He was my best friend; my only friend. But it doesn't matter now, he doesn't matter. I'm heartless crook.

My name, Sakura. But you can call me, Black Rose.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Black Knight meets Black Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura

Summary: They were kids, they were best friends. She was kidnpped, he was heartbroken. She's a heartless crook, he's Tomoeda's greatest hero. What happens when these two meet up again?

* * *

Chapter 2: Black Knight meets Black Rose 

Sakura: 16

Syaoran: 18

Tomoyo: 16

Eriol: 17

* * *

Syaoran's P.O.V 

Um...nothing out of place here.

I jumped from building to building through the night. My name is Black Knight, actually that's what Tomoeda calls me, They kind of assigned it to me. My real name is Syaoran Li.

An alarm went off in the musem of priceless jewels. (Really, they're making these places way too easy to rob). Uh! Why does all the criminals go steal stuff from that same place?

Sakura's P.O.V

I stood at the top of the building across from the museum of jewels.

Stupid guards, they always fall alseep on the job. No wonder it's so easy to rob this place. Can't they just do their damn job like most people do anyway? Okay enough ranting.

I jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the building. I thought for a second, and then opened the door. Damn guards.

I crept through the hall ways and knocked out every camera I came across. Then I noticed 2 guards a real skinny one and real big guy.

This is so easy!

I walked towards them calmly like they couldn't do anything.

Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here?

I didn't answer them I just kept walking.

Hey! Are you listening?

I turned around slowly and punched the guys in the face. They fell to the ground unconsciously.

Be lucky I didn't kill you.

I walked through two big doors and found myself in an empty room. In the middle of it was a gigantic diamond. Just what I'm looking for.

It's bigger than I thought it was. Um... must be worth millions. Just what the boss needs.

Smashed the glass around the diamond and quickly grabbed it.

You're coming with me!

I don't think so!

Uh? I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around only to see a tall dark figure. I've never seen him before. He looks around my age. But what really got me distrated were those amber eyes. Snap out of it Sakura!

Who are you?

Syaoran's P.O.V

I stared at the figure before me. It was a girl, and not one I've seen before. I have to admit, she is pretty cute. And those eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes. An she looks so innocent, why would a pretty girl like her be stealing? After moments of staring, she finally spoke up.

Who are you?

I could ask you the same thing.

Don't toy with me! Tell me who you are!

The name is Black Knight. And you?

I'm the girl who's gonna kick your ass!

She came running towards me in a attempt to stab me with a knife. I grabbed her wrist and twisted it around. But not too much, I didn't want to hurt her.

Let go!

Only if you answer this one question for me.

She struggled to break free of my grip, but failed. She realized she couldn't argue so she agreed to answer my questions.

Why is a girl like you, out here robbing a museum? I mean really why would you want to steal this diamond?

That's none of your business!

She broke lose and kicked me in the stomach. That actually hurt and unexpected. I looked up and saw that she was going to kick me again but I quickly doudged it and knocked her off her feet. I grabbed her ankle which caused her to hang upside down.

Look, I don't want to hurt you so just hand me the diamond and I'll let you go.

She glard at me with anger and frustration.

NO FUCKING WAY!

She kicked me in the face and landed on her feet. What's with that girl in kicking? I saw her escaping through the window. She turned around and looked me in the eye.

Next time don't get in my way.

She jumped out the window and I didn't see her after that.

Later that night...

A girl?

Yeah a girl, she looked around our age.

I was at my apartment talking to Eriol; my roomate.

Why would a girl be stealing from the museum of jewels?

That's what I'm wondering. She didn't seem like a bad person at all. Her clothes might make it seem that way but she's not. I know she's not.

How? You don't know her or anything about her.

I realize that. But Eriol you should've seen her, she didn't look like she wanted to steal that diamond.

Well describe her.

She had short light hair and wore a black cap with a white target on the side on it. And a tight black collar shirt. A short skirt and cut off stockings under it. And black boots. (Basically she wore all black). Oh yeah! And she left this rose.

No way!

What is it?

That girl you described she's ..she's...

She's what?

She's Black Rose!

Who?

You never heard of her? You've gotta be kidding me. She's the toughest, most dangerous theif to ever walk the grounds of Tomoeda.

Are you serious?

Yes. If I were you I'd be careful around her.

Whatever.

But why didn't I do anything? Usually I would beat the bad guy to a pulp boy or girl. So why didn't I stop her? Why do I feel like I know her though? I mean it seems like I've met her before. But when, where?

Sakura's P.O.V

Who was that guy? He seemed so familiar.

Sakura, have you retreived the diamond?

Yes master.

Excellent. You've done well once again.

Thank you master.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day in Tomoeda

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

Summary: They were kids, they were best friends. She was kidnapped, he was heartbroken. She's a heartless crook, he's Tomoeda's greatest hero. What happens when these too meet up again?

* * *

Chapter 1: A Day in Tomoeda

Sakura: 16

Syaoran: 18

Tomoyo: 16

Eriol: 17

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I walked down the streets of Tomoeda. It's so beautiful, why would anyone want to destroy this place? Stop asking yourself that Sakura, weather you like it not this is your job. And nothings going to change that.

I walked in and out stores wishing I could buy something but I have no money. The stuff I steal is for the boss not me. He buys me what I absolutely need and nothing else.

I then looked through the window of a ice cream shop. I never had one of those before. I hear people say there really good but never got to see for myself.

Suddenly I heard foot steps coming from behind me. I whipped my head around and stopped when I saw a boy. Just standing there smiling at me. What could he want? I turned around to get a better look at him. Chocolate brown hair, amber eyes, tall, kinda hot. He seems familiar. He looks kind of like...

Black Knight!? I accidentally screamed out.

He was shocked at the reaction I made. But shook it off and came closer to me. I stood my ground with caution getting ready to strike when he stopped in his path and turned towards the window.

It's good isn't it? he asked me.

Huh?

Ice cream. Don't you like it? he asked me with a confused expression on his face.

I...don't...know. I've never..tasted it before. I said, wondering why he's not attacking.

I see, he simply said.

And then he just walked into the shop. I looked through the window wondering what he was doing. What's up with this guy? We're enemies. Why isn't he...?

My thoughts were cut off when he came back out with 2 ice cream cones. He gave one to me and I just stared at it, wondering if he did anything to it.

Go ahead. Eat it, he said whiling eating his.

What'd you do to it? I asked.

What? Nothing...honest,he said.

I took a deep breath and put the ice cream in my mouth. And then I stared at it again. I mumbled something hoping he didn't hear it but he did anyway.

It's good, I said.

And I continued to eat the ice cream but stopped and put my hand on my head. Suddenly I have this major headache.

What is this pain I'm feeling? I asked.

You must have brain freeze. Don't eat it so fast this time, he said laughing.

His laugh was like something completely different. I've never seen so much joy in one person. I'm used to seeing people screaming in fear.

I stared at him for a quick 5 minutes but turned my head flushed at the fact that I had just said how great his laugh was. I threw the ice cream in the trash and started walking away.

Hey! Where are you going? he asked.

None of your damn business, I screamed.

I stomped away in which ever direction I please, ignoring his calls. But after a minute or 2, I felt a a deep pressure against my wrist. I turned around to see what he wanted but instead my eyes were lost in his.

Wait, he said.

I just continued to stare.

Do...you want to go to the park?he asked.

Uncontrollably I nodded my head yes and let him lead me to the park.

Syaoran's P.O.V

After a few moments of silence we finally reached the park, and I sat her down on a bench next to me. I smiled a her knowing that this might be a little comfortable since she never really talks to anyone.She quickly looked away from me trying to hide her embarrassment at the fact that she actually let me take her here, and that she was blushing. Yeah...I saw!

What do you want from me, she asked angrily.

I just want to talk to you,I said.

You can't fool me! I know you're up to something! So just come out with it! she screamed at me.

Look I don't want to fight you! I yelled back,getting kind of pissed.

What makes you think you can? she asked.

She got up from the bench and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

I told you I don't want to fiiii-

I was cut off when she threw a dagger a me. Luckily it didn't hurt me too bad, just a slash on the arm. OK now I was really pissed. What's up with this girl? I'm trying to be nice here. It's like all she can do is fight...and...hate. I looked up at her and saw her coming at me with another dagger. I ducked under her arm and grabbed the knife out her hand. Then I spun her around to face me, and kissed her.

OK I kind of winged it on the 3rd chapter. But I hoped you liked it anyway. The 4th chapter will be updated soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Unbelivable

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

Summary: They were kids, they were best friends. She was kidnapped, he was heartbroken. She's a heartless crook, he's Tomoeda's greatest hero. What happens when these too meet up again?

* * *

Chapter 4: Unbelievable

Sakura: 16

Syaoran: 18

Tomoyo: 16

Eriol: 17

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

What the hell? He kissed me! I mean it was only on the cheek yeah! But still no ones ever done that to me before. And then he comes along and just plants one on me.

After a few moments of screaming in my head,I shoved him off of me.And punched him in the stomach.

Don't you ever full a stunt like that again, I said.

I ran off and didn't look back. I couldn't believe what just happened.

Syaoran's P.O.V

Damn it! That hurts! I screamed.

Will you stay still already!? I can't concentrate! a girl with long black hair said yelling at me.

Sorry Tomoyo, I said.

Whatever! That girl must kick some ass! Cuz she did a number on you. Tell me what happened again? she asked.

It's a long story I rather not explain it over again. But still I wish I could've gotten to know her alittle more. But jeez it's like the only thing on her mind is hate. But I know she's not like that, I said.

How do you know? she asked.

Because when I ran into her today outside the ice cream shop, I saw her reflection of her eyes through the window. I could see the sadness in her eyes. Wishing she could go in but she couldn't. It seems like she's trapped. I know she wants more than this whole Black Rose thing. And I want to help her, I explained.

Sounds to me like someones in love, she teased.

WHAT!? I AM NOT!! I screamed.

What ever you say Syaoran...whatever you say, she said.

Oh shutup! Where's Eriol? I asked.

I don't know he just left before you came in. But he never said where he was going, she said.

Great! When I really need him he runs off. I...

I was interrupted when my pager went off.

I gotta go! I said getting up quickly and ran out the room.

Wait! I haven't finished bandaging you up yet! she yelled after me.

I'll be fine, I said.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was surrounded by at least 4 men.

I warned you, I said.

I kneed one guy in the stomach and flipped him over my back into the wall. Another guy thought he could handle me and came charging at me. I slid under him and kicked him in his back as he fell forward. The next guy did the same but this time I punched him in the face, pushed him to the wall and threw daggers at him causing him to get stuck. I looked towards the last guard standing. Seeing if he wanted to challenge me too. Instead he ran off scared.

Smart choice, I said to myself.

I searched in every room for what I was looking for. And nothing. But then I saw a bright light shining from behind a door. I opened it slowly. I was hard for me to look at it straight, with it blinding me and all.

This must be it. The Gem of peace. I held it up to get a better look at it. But it was shining way too bright. Whatever, I just stuffed it into my bag and ran out the door. When I wasn't paying attention I felt myself run into something really hard. I looked up to see what was standing in my way. When my eyes became lost into someones big beautiful amber eyes. It was like deja vu.

You might want to put that back, the voice said.

I pulled out of the long trance and I became aware of everything that was happening. Black Knight.

What makes you think I'm going to listen to you? I asked rudely.

If you don't I'll just take it from you, he said.

Yeah right, I said.

He took the gem out of my bag so quick I barely saw him do it. I tried to grab it but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up so that our faces were at the same lengths and inches away from each other. I was actually pretty scared.

I know you're not like this. So why are you? he asked.

Why do you care? I asked.

Because I do. Now tell me, he said.

It's none of your business, I simply said.

It is now, he said.

I looked up at him and the next thing I knew everything went black.

Syaoran's P.O.V

She left me no choice I had to knock her out. Besides she's way more adorable when she's asleep. Did I just say that? Stop thinking like that Syaoran.

I walked into my house with her over my shoulder unconscious of course.

Where were you? Tomoyo asked. But gasped when she saw someone I was carrying.

What do you think you're doing? Who is that? she asked.

It's Black Rose, I said bluntly.

WHAT!? she screamed.

Look I need you to take care of her for a little bit. I need to go out and get something, I said laying her on the bed and leaving out the door.

Are you crazy? What am supposed to do? she asked.

Take care of her. Make sure she stays asleep. If she does wake up be nice to her and I don't know just stay here, he said getting frustrated.

Syaoran! Get back here and explain to me what's going on!she yelled.

I'll be back! I said.

But-

Just stay here, I said.

Tomoyo sighed as she looked at the girl.

What the hell am I going to do with you? she asked herself.

No ones P.O.V

Back at the hide out...

Where is Black Rose? She should be back by now, yelled a dark figure.

We have no trace of her at the moment sir, said a man.

Keep looking! And don't stop until you find her. We WILL find her, he said.

Yes sir, the man said.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

Summary: They were kids, they were best friends. She was kidnapped, he was heartbroken. She's a heartless crook, he's Tomoeda's greatest hero. What happens when these too meet up again?

* * *

Chapter 5: Getting To Know You

Sakura: 16

Syaoran: 18

Tomoyo: 16

Eriol: 17

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

What the hell happened to me? I was fighting Black Knight when all of a sudden I was knocked out. Did he...? I think he did. As soon as I open my eyes he's dead! But wait why can't I open my eyes? And what the hell is thing tickling my nose?

I slowly opened my eyes when I saw a a girl hovering over me with a feather. My eyes opened wide and I sat up to get a better look at who it was. She just stared and continued to annoy me with the feather. That damn feather. I knocked it out her hand and glared at her.

Who are you? I finally asked.

Oh me? I'm Tomoyo! I'm a friend of Syaoran's, she said.

Who? I asked.

Oh um...Black Knight! she said clearly.

Oh! Where is that bastard! I'm going to kill him! I yelled/asked.

Oh he's out somewhere. Although he should've been back by now, she said.

Well then I guess I'll be on my way. When he gets back tell him to find me in the park and face me, I said walking out the door.

Still being all high and mighty I see, said a voice.

I turned around and saw Black Knight standing there with his arms crossed and smirking. I clenched my fist as anger build up inside me.

You ass hole! Who the hell do you think you are knocking me out and bringing me to some weird random place! I yelled.

Sorry But you left me no choice, he simply said.

Oh really? I asked.

Yeah...really, he said back to me with a mocking tone in his voice.

That was so it. I charged at him and tried to punched him in the face but he end up catching my fists and glarde down at me.

Do you really want ot try and fight me right now? he asked seriously.

It really had me scared to see him stare down at me like that. To see the seriousness in his eyes, I've never seen that before.

Now sit down on the couch and DON'T move, he ordered.

I did as he told me and sat down. Wow! So aggressive. _Note to self never actually piss him him off._

After a few minutes he sat a bowl of soup in front of me. I looked at it with a weird look on my face (kinda like the ice cream).

Eat, he said.

I'm not hungry! I said being as stubborn as usual.

You've been asleep for hours. I know you're hungry, so eat now! he said.

Eh! You are not my boss! You can't order me around! I shouted at him getting pissed off myself.

YOU WHAT, I'M REALLY TIRED OF YOUR LITTLE SELF RIGHTEOUS ACT! YOU EITHER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU OR YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!SIT DOWN AND EAT NOW!! he shouted at me.

I quickly sat down and began to eat with out saying another word.

Syaoran's P.O.V

Jeez! What the hell is wrong with that girl? All she ever does is back sass. I don't care how beautiful she is she's not going to...

Did I just say that? Why? Why did I just say that? I looked at her as she sat on the couch quietly eating her food. She really was a beautiful girl. Really really beautiful. I can't stop looking at her. Then she got up from her seat and headed towards the door. I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

Where do you think you're going? I asked.

Back to where I belong, she said.

No way you're staying here, he said.

No. I have to go, she said trying to pull her arm out of my grasp.

I'm not going to argue with you again okay,he said.

No my boss will be so angry that I've been gone this long. I have to go, she said.

Why don't you just sit back down and tell me what's going on, he said calmly.

She gave up realizing it was no use.

Fine. Whatever, she said.

Tomoyo sat there at the counter eating popcorn in the kitchen watching everything that was going on.

Oh don't mind me. Just act like I'm not even here. Wow, this is just like a romantic movie, she said.

Well are you going to explain? How 'bout you start with your name. Your real name, I asked Black Rose.

My name...is Sakura, she said.

Sakura...? That name...it sounds so familiar.

When I was a kid these two men kidnapped me from my family and friends. I knew they were looking for me. But no one ever found me, and soon I realized they had probably had given up. For years they trained me and challenged me with all sorts of obstacles. They raised me with nothing but hate. They thought me never to trust anyone except them and myself. That everyone else was against me. A year ago, my owner; Cronus, he gave me my first task to steal a priceless cyrstal. And when I succeeded, he gave me more and more tasks. And soon... I turned out to be this. That's pretty much all you're getting out of me, she said.

Sakura... I whispered.

What? she asked.

I jumped over to where she was and hugged her as tight as I could. I knew it. It was her.

I've missed you so much, I said.

What are talking about? she asked.

It's me Syaoran! Remember? I asked.

There is no way she could've forgotten about me.

Don't you remember!? I pulled away with a really hurt look on my face.

Sakura...look into my eyes and remember...I said.

Sakura's P.O.V

What is up with this guy?Remember what? wha does he want from me? Wait a sec. He does look really familiar.

Flashback:

_Hey Sakura! _

_Hi Syaoran. _

_I picked you some flowers!_

_Wow! They're pretty. Thank you Syaoran!_

End of Flashback:

I stepped back as I finally remembered everything.

Syaoran? I asked.

Yeah! It's me, he said.

I couldn't belive it. After all these years, it's him. I thought I'd never see him again. Tears ran down my cheek, but not because I was sad. But because I was...happy.

* * *

Okay well that was chapter5. Chapter 6 might take awhile to update. Just giving you a heads up. Also watch out for the 3 upcoming stories. I think you'll really enjoy those.


	6. Chapter 6: And Yet Here We Are

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

Summary: They were kids, they were best friends. She was kidnapped, he was heartbroken. She's a heartless crook, he's Tomoeda's greatest hero. What happens when these too meet up again?

* * *

Chapter 6: And Yet Here We Are

Sakura: 16

Syaoran: 18

Tomoyo: 16

Eriol: 17

* * *

No One's P.O.V

Syaoran held her tighter never wanting to let her go. Sakura just stood there in his arms, too shocked to move. When she did find her strength she pushed him away.

What's wrong? asked Syaoran.

She blushed and quickly turned away. Sakura ran out the door not looking back.

Sakura! Wait!

Syaoran raced after her. He lost her once he wasn't going to lose her again. He ran as fast as he could, and eventually caught up to her. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into him.

Let go Li! she screamed.

No! I don't wanna lose you again! he said.

Let go! Sakura screamed again and punched him his stomach.

Syaoran winced in pain. And started to lose his balance a little.

Sakura...w-wha...why are you...? We're friends. he said.

Don't you get it Li? That was along time ago. We're enemies now! And I don't want to have anything to do with you! she said.

Sa...Sakura. he whispered.

I'm sorry Li. But we can't go back to the way things were. The next time we meet...will be on the battle field. she said and disappeared into the night.

Later that night...

SAKURA! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?

Sakura was now back at home and chronos was furious.

I'm sorry master I...

Sakura was cut off when chronos slapped her across her face.

YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH! I'VE TAKEN CARE OF YOU ALL YOUR LIFE!! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU TRY PULLING A STUNT LIKE THIS!! yelled chronos.

But master! I...

Take her to the sell. said chronos as he walked away.

The two hench men (You might remember them from the first chapter) threw her into the sell. Sakura lied there as she cried her eyes out. She continued to do this all night until she fell asleep.

The next day...

Chronos opened the door to the sell. And realeaed Sakura.

I'm hear to give you a chance to redeam yourself Black Rose, said chronos.

I'll do whatever it takes for you to trust me once again master, she said.

I don't care where, or how you do it. All I want is for you to do this one little thing, he said.

Anything master, she said.

You must kill...Black Night! he said.

She gasped. But the shock went away.

Yes...she said.

Later that night... again

Syaroan lied in his bed thinking of what had happened the other night. Of what had happened to Sakura. They were firneds, and it's like she's a whole different person. She was more than wat she had become, way more, and he knew that. Syaoran soon fell asleep in his own thoughts. He could hear the wind flowing threw the air outside. The windos in his room flew opened. Standing there in the window view was a dark shadowy figure. He couldn't really identify the person, but when he noticed the person's eyes he knew exactly who it was. He just couldn't belive it. He shook his head just in case it was a dream, when he looked back up the figure was gone. I knew it, it was just a dream. He got up to close the window. He sighed still thinking about Sakura. He turned around the go back to bed but before he knew it a fist came from nowhere and punched him in his jaw. Syaoran fell to the floor and rubbed his jaw. He looked up to see who it was. And standing before him was Sakura. He got up and came face to face with her.

Sorry Li, she said.

What are you-

He was cut off when Sakura punched him in his stomach. Syaoran clinched his stomach to try and stop the pain. She slapped him acroos his face, but all he did was stumble backwards. She swung her foot towards his face but to her suprise he caught the foot in the palm of his hand. He threw her (not too hard to hurt her) against the wall.

Sakura. Why are you doing this? he asked.

I have orders from my master to kill you, she simply said.

Kill me? Sakura we're bestfriends, he said.

And yet here we are, she said.

Sakura please I know you don't want to do this, he said.

On the contrary...I do, she said.

Sakura launched towards Syaoran intending to punch him once more.

Then you leave me no choice, he said.

Syaoran ducked and dodged Sakura's punch. She tried it once more but he caught it in his hand and flipped her over is back. She landed on her feet and and swung her foot into his stomach. This time he fell to the floor. As he tried to get up Sakura jumped on him attempting to stab him with a dagger. Syaoran held her wrist as far away from him so she couldn't. He kicked Sakura off of him. But she still the dagger in her hand. She ran towards him once more and tried to stab him but he knocke dit out her hand and it landed next to the window. Sakura glared at Syaoran in anger.

This isn't over yet Li, she said.

Sakura did a backwards flip towards the window, quickly grabbed the knife and flew out the window. Syaoran remianed in his stance until she was gone. What am I going to do?


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura

Summary: They were kids, they were best friends. She was kidnapped, he was heartbroken. She's a heartless crook, he's Tomoeda's greatest hero. What happens whe these too meet up again?

* * *

A/N: I am really sorry that this story is taking a while. But as you can already tell it doesn't really have much of a plot. So it's taking some time. But to intertain you still, I will post another story. And again I'm really sorry because I myself hate that sometimes other authors don't finish their stories, and that gets me kind of frustrated.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Capturing Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura

Summary: They were kids, they were best friends. She was kidnpped, he was heartbroken. She's a heartless crook, he's Tomoeda's greatest hero. What happens when these two meet up again?

* * *

Chapter 8: Capturing Reality

Sakura: 16

Syaoran: 18

Tomoyo: 16

Eriol: 17

* * *

No One's P.O.V

"Did you kill him yet?" asked chronos.

"Not yet master. But I have a plan. I thought I'd lour here so I could trap him. And there would be no escape." she suggested.

"Nice work my little Apprentice." he said.

At Syaoran's house...

"Syaoranwhere are you going at this hour?" asked Tomoyo.

"Sakura came back." said Syaoran.

"Really? What'd she want?" she asked while taking a sip of her juice.

"She tried to kill me." he said simply.

Tomoyo practically choked on her drink but spit it out. "WHAT!? And you're going after her?" she asked. "Why do you insist on trying to get yourself killed? She doesn't want to be around you!" she said.

"Tomoyo! Rather she likes it or not she's my friend! Rather she wants it or not I'm going to help her no matter what! And I'll die trying! OKAY!? he yelled.

Tomoyo lowered her head in understandmentand pulled out a bag. "Find. Then you'll need these." she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's just some stuff you might need. Trust me it'll help alot." she said.

"Thanks Tomoyo." he said hugging her.

Syaoran soon left out the door to find Sakura. He had one idea of where she could be. But that's only cause he found a note taped to the door saying where she was. How convenient.

Syaoran's P.O.V

I reached the hideout no less than 30 minutes. I spotted 4 guards standing near the entrance. I didn't want to make a scene so to jumped over to the roof top without them noticing. I opened the vent and climbed in. I crawled through the vents of the building until I saw 2 other guards in the hall. I opened it and jumped down. I tapped them on their backs and punched them hard enough to knock them out for awhile. I quietly ran the other way to find Sakura. But unknowingly she was right behind me. I continued to wander through the halls trying to find what and who I was looking for. I laid my eyes on a door and went in. In it were a bunch of sells. One was opened and I stared at it. Then I felt a hard kick in my back and fell in. I looked behind me and saw someone in a dark cloak.

"Who are you!?" I asked/yelled.

The person uder it pulled off his or her hood. And who I saw suprised me. I don't know why I really should've suspected this.

"Sakura?" I asked.

She didn;t answer all she did was close the sell door and smirked at me with those evil but beautiful green eyes. I saw another person with a cloak on that came up next to Sakura. But he didn't take off his hood.

"Good work Black Rose." he said.

"Sakura! This is your master?" I asked.

"Please call me Chronos." said chronos.

"BASTARD!" I yelled.

"No it's Chronos. But whatever. It won't matter cause soon you'll be dead." he said.

"Sakura. Remember all we've been through? When we were kids?" I said.

"That was a long time ago." she said.

"Remember when things were great between us? It still can be Sakura!." I said.

She looked at me like I was getting to her. So I kept going.

"Remember when I'd always used to get in trouble for bringing you flowers from the garden across the street in the neighbors yard? Or when I protected you from those bullies in preschool? Or when I would pull you around in my wagoon cause I knew how much you liked that. And when we'd play in the sandbox at the park and we'd make sand castles together? Sakura you can't do this. Not after everything we used to be. " he said.

"Li...I..." she started to say but Chronos cut her off.

"Stop filling her head with ideas." he said.

"Sakura don't listen to this guy. You're just a pone to him. He uses you to get whatever he wants." I said.

"That's not true!" Chronos yelled.

"Oh yeah!? Sakura what has he ever done for you!?" I asked/yelled.

"I've taken care of her all her life!" he said.

"She can speak for herself!" I said and then looked at Sakura.

"Well..." she started to say but stopped when she realized he hasn't done anything for her. Ever.

"All the things he did to you! He stole you from your home, friends, and family! He created you to be heartless and steal for him. And NOW...he's making you kill someone who loves you!" I yelled.

"You...you...love me?" she said/asked.

"Yes. I do." I said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!! LET'S GO BLACK ROSE!! SO YOU CAN START PLANNING HOW YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!!" he screamed.

"But..." she said.

"What did you say? I should never have to order you to do something twice. NOW GO!!" he yelled.

They left out the door and I quickly ran to the bag full of stuff Tomoyo gave me. I pulled out...a nailfile?

"Tomoyo you have got to be kidding me." I said to myself.

I looked at the bag again and realized she must've gave me the wrong bag. I'm gonna kill her if I make it out alive. I spent hours trying to get out that sell and I was still in there. I didn't even make it to the middle of the bar before one of the guards took it. Thanks alot Tomoyo.

Tomyo's P.O.V(very very very short)

"Hey where is my make up bag?" I asked myself. Then I realized where it was.

"I must've gave Syaoran the wrong bag! Uh Oh!" I yelled at myself. He is gonna kill me if he makes it back alive.

Back to Syaoran's P.O.V

I sat there waiting for my chance and there it was. The guards came and opened the sell door pulling me out. They carried me to a really big room where I saw a throne with Chronos sitting in it and Sakura standing next to him. Glaring at me. When any of them least expected it I jumped up and kicked the guards in the far away corner. I ran towards chronos and Sakura but instead of how I planned it Sakura ran towards me and tried to punch me. I take it chronos brainwashed her again. I dodged the punches as much as I could. I blocked everytyhing she trew at me but it wasn't enough. Cuz at one point my dodge wasn't fast enough and I was kick in the stomach. She took that advantage and trew more punches and more kicks at me while I was down. Making me weaker. I struggled to stand p but I was still able to. Until she puched me once more and I fell to the floor.

"FINISH HIM!!" yelled Chronos.

Sakura held up her dagger and was ready to strike at me. And when I thought she had choosen what side she was on I closed my eyes and waited for the dagger to go through me. But it didn't. And when I opened my eyes to see why I saw Chronos kneeling down on his knees with a terrified look on his face as he was holding a dagger in his stomach. I looked up at Sakura who looked at me back. I guess she had choosen who's side she was on.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I kind of rush on that on too. And sadly the next cahpter will be the last. But I'll still write more stories. That I'm sure and hope you'll like.


	9. Chapter 9: This Is Only The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura

Summary: They were kids, they were best friends. She was kidnapped, he was heartbroken. She's a heartless crook, he's Tomoeda's greatest hero. What happens whe these too meet up again?

* * *

Chapter 9: This Is Only The Beginning

Sakura: 16

Syaoran: 18

Tomoyo: 16

Eriol: 17

* * *

"A toast!" said Eriol holding up his glass of apple cider. "To our newest member of the club."

"What club?" asked Syoaran.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Eriol asked pouting.

Tomoyo and Sakura, sitting on the couch across from the boys, laughed.

Everyone was at Syaoran's house celebrating. No one can believe it was only yesterday since Sakura, Black Rose, was a notorious jewel thief. And now she was Black Knight's partner. Tomoyo had designed her new crime fighting outfit. They had immediately hit it off with Sakura not too long after she showed off, especially Eriol.

"Aw man! We're all out of apple cider!" sighed Eriol, looking a little out of it.

"Eriol you do realize its not alcohol. It's not really even apple cider actually. Syaoran and I just mixed up some apple juice and sprite in the kitchen." said Tomoyo.

"What? Uh? I coudn't hear you Tomoyo dear, what'd you say?" he asked before passing out.

*Sigh* "He's hopeless." Tomoyo said taking another sip of her drink.

Sakura had stood up and walked outside on the balcony gazing up at the stars in the night sky. She gasped when she had felt a heavy wieght on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Syaoran walking up to her and staring the stars with her. She said nothing and looked up at the sky once more.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I never got to do stuff like this with Chronos. He never let me do anything, never told me why. Just said it was for my own good." she smiled and closed her eyes. "Now I know why. He didn't want me to see the things in life I could be doing instead of working for him."

"Sakura..."

"I spent 7 years living in a cold dark place, and then you came. After all those years what were the odds of you finding me in the most convenient place when no one in the world could find me." she turned around and faced him and wrapped her arms his neck. "And the moment you did the dark place in my heart started to brighten. And i had hope."

"Sakura, you are the most important person in the world to me. I love you. I always have. I never forgot you not once. You're my life worth living." he said and bent down to kiss her but was stopped when her hand had closed the space between his lips and hers.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I haven't seen actual daylight in 7 years. I don't know how alot of this stuff around here goes. Including kissing. I have alot to catch up on." she said.

"Then I'll teach you." he said swooping down fast enough to avoid her hand this time and crashing his lips against hers.

She couldn't help but give in to his deep passionate kiss. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other pushed her head forcing her to come closer to him. He planted kisses down her cheek, to jaw, and stopped as he landed on her ear. "I'll teach you everything." he whispered softly in her ear. He then started to nibble on her earlobe and brushing his tongue against it. Sakura moaned into his touch arching her back in the air and taking in his wonderful embrace.

"Syaoran." she moaned.

"Oh this is such great footage!" said a voice from behind.

Sakura and Syaoran had instintly stopped what they were doing and saw a fake drunk Eriol and a perky Tomoyo with a video camera in the doorway.

"Whoot! That's what I'm talking about Syaoran! Show her what you're made of!" yelled Eriol.

Syaoran sighed in disappointment. _"Man! And I was just about to show her a good time!" _He looked back over at Sakura who was now on the floor laughing histarically. He smiled at the adorable sight of her laughing face and tears of joy falling to her cheeks. She then stood up and whiped the tears away from her face.

"I think we should go inside now." she suggested.

"Sure."

"Yeah I heard that! Hey Tomoyo! Why don't we go upstairs and maybe I'll show you a good time!" said Eriol.

"ERIOL YOU HENTAI PERV!" she yelled punching him in the face causing his nose to bleed.

Sakura and Syaoran laughed at the scene between their friends and stared at each other. They leaned in closer to each other and sealed their beautiful night with a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it you guys! Sorry it took me so long to upload this! But hey it's done! And there's more where that came from! ^^

The Queen of Dark Angels is back!!!!!


End file.
